Wild Temptation
by Corail86
Summary: Colmare quel vuoto, donargli il proprio sangue. Con esasperante lentezza chinò il capo di lato, esponendo la gola. Darsi all’unico che poteva farle dimenticare tutto. Concedersi a quello sguardo infuocato, soddisfarlo. Kain x Ruka


**Wild Temptation**

Rieccomi, dopo mesi d'assenza, mille progetti lasciati in sospeso, troppe idee e poco tempo. Una nuova KaRu, per tutti i fans di questa coppia :) Esito a scriverne un altro capitolo, che sicuramente sarebbe radicalmente diverso da questo... consigli? Special thanks to My Happyness, che conosce la mia passione per Vampire Knight, e per Akatsuki e Ruka, con tanto di analisi delle immagini, frasi, e quant'altro XD

_L'aveva seguita, sentendo il suo profumo, fino alla camera del nobile Kaname._

_Ora coglieva, lievissimo, l'inconfondibile odore del sangue, ma il suo udito sopraffino coglieva anche i frammenti della discussione, al di là delle pareti._

_Rimase nel corridoio deserto. Sapeva cosa stava accadendo, e se fosse stato in suo potere evitarle quella sofferenza, l'avrebbe fatto. Ma non poteva che aspettare. Si appoggiò al muro, con finto disinteresse._

_La porta si aprì, e Ruka uscì dalla stanza. Il capo chino, gli occhi tristi, un filo di sangue lungo il collo._

_Kaname l'aveva rifiutata. Cercando di ricomporsi, la giovane s'incamminò lungo il corridoio, dove Kain fissava il muro cercando di far apparire casuale la sua presenza. Lei aveva imparato da tempo che non era così._

_- Che vuoi?-_

_Domanda inutile, inutile risposta. Sapevano entrambi cos'era successo. Bastò uno sguardo a quelle iridi di fuoco per far crollare tutte le difese che si era costruita. La tristezza sommerse Ruka, che si aggrappò a Kain. Il solo in grado di confortarla, l'unico a cui mostrava le proprie debolezze._

_Stringendola a sé, il vampiro dilatò le narici, cogliendo la fragranza del sangue fresco, fiorito, dolce; cercando di non soccombere all'istinto. Benedetta ragazza, non vedeva che anche lui era un uomo, che anche lui era un __**vampiro**__?_

_Nel tentativo di controllare i propri sensi, le aveva rivolto le parole sbagliate. Invece di rasserenarla, l'aveva intristita maggiormente._

_Sentiva quelle esili spalle scosse da lievi singhiozzi, le dita affusolate che stringevano la stoffa della camicia, ciocche di capelli sulle proprie mani che circondavano la vita della ragazza._

_E quell'insinuante profumo di fiori e sangue._

_Lentamente, molto lentamente, sperando di non spaventarla, cercando di calmare i battiti del proprio cuore, Kain si chinò su di lei, posando il capo contro il suo._

_Irresistibile tentazione._

_Col respiro più rapido, avvicinò il viso al collo di Ruka, ma si fermò. Cosa stava facendo?_

_La ragazza sentì il suo fiato caldo sulla propria pelle, sensazione così piacevole, così sbagliata eppur gradevole. Alzò gli occhi lucidi, per incontrare iridi che si tingevano di rosso. Solo allora ricordò il graffio che si era procurata per offrire il proprio sangue al nobile Kaname. _

_Guardò a lungo quell'espressione di desiderio e frustrazione, avvertendo la stretta più potente dell'abbraccio che l'avvolgeva. Quel calore che la faceva sentire bene, protetta… desiderata. Un brivido di piacere la percorse quando, nel tentativo di controllarsi, Kain digrignò i denti, esponendo i canini d'avorio. Si rese conto di desiderare quel morso quanto lui. Colmare quel vuoto, donargli il proprio sangue. Con esasperante lentezza chinò il capo di lato, esponendo la gola. Darsi all'unico che poteva farle dimenticare tutto. Concedersi a quello sguardo infuocato, soddisfarlo._

_Ed offrì il proprio collo a Kain._

_Il vampiro continuò a fissarla, lottando contro se stesso, il fiato sempre più corto, la crescente tentazione. Esitò, conscio di quali sarebbero state le conseguenze, di ciò che implicava quell'atto, di come sarebbe cambiato il loro rapporto. Esitò ancora, e Ruka gli si strinse contro, ripentendo il proprio invito, le gote arrossate e gli occhi determinati, lenta, sicura, sensuale come non mai._

_- …Akatsuki…-_

_Fu solo un sussurro, ma bastò a fargli perdere il controllo, distrusse ogni sua resistenza. Ansimando, le leccò il collo diafano, e vi affondò i canini, soggiogato dal desiderio. Ruka lo strinse ancor di più a sé, pervasa da brividi di dolore, gemendo incontrollabilmente di piacere. Kain la spinse contro il muro, premendo il proprio corpo contro il su, bevendo quel sangue afrodisiaco con disperazione e lussuria. Sua, solo sua. La desiderava da troppo tempo, e lei gli si offriva spontaneamente. Completamente sua._

_Sentendola vacillare attenuò il proprio morso, lasciando il rosso delle vene per impossessarsi di quello delle labbra socchiuse, in un bacio duro, passionale. La ragazza sussultò, si irrigidì, ma non lo rifiutò. La testa le girava, le aveva preso troppo sangue. Si aggrappò a lui con disperazione, sentendo le forze venirle meno. Ansimò, guardando quelle iridi scarlatte debordanti di soddisfazione, timori, sentimenti._

_-Ecco perché ti chiamano Wild, eh?-_

_Giusto un bisbiglio, prima di sprofondare nelle tenebre, protetta dall'abbraccio di Akatsuki Kain._


End file.
